Virtual reality (VR) is a computer technology that simulates an environment in a way that allows a user to interact with the simulated environment. Virtual reality can replicates different sensory experience, e.g., sight, touch, hearing or smell. Some virtual realities focusing on visual experience are displayed on a computer screen or with a virtual reality headset (also referred to as head mounted display or HMD). The virtual reality immersive environment can be simulated in way close to the real world experience in order to replicate a lifelike experience.